


Facing the Past

by stillskies



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they look at what is left of Oerba, Vanille remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 12-16-2010

She remembers – all too well in fact. She remembers Fang – sprawled on the ground, body convulsing as Ragnarok breaks through the skin, the strangled cries that are wrenched from her throat. Vanille shivers and opens her eyes, seeing Pulse stretch before her.

Oerba looks like a wasteland; the streets she remembers roaming are now teeming with beasts and dotted with Cie’th stones. Fang is standing beside her, a comforting presence. She meets Fang’s eyes – Fang’s beautiful eyes that can see no wrong in Vanille, even after all that has transpired. “It’s not your fault, Vanille,” Fang says quietly. 

Vanille turns away. “It’s all my fault.”

Fang says nothing in return. Vanille is about to continue when Sazh pokes his head out of the door. “Hey!” he calls. Vanille and Fang look up. “Bhakti is up and running.”

Vanille smiles and brightly calls out that they’ll be there in a moment. Sazh nods and disappears back into the room.

“You don’t have to be Miss Sunshine all the time,” Fang tells her gently.

Vanille shakes her head and smiles. “Let’s go, Fang!” As she runs towards the stairs, she pretends she didn’t notice the look the on Fang’s face.


End file.
